


Its Too Late

by QuicheKolgate



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: I'm Sorry, Light Angst, No Happy Ending Fest, Post-Time Skip, Sad Ending, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-26 19:33:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30110934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuicheKolgate/pseuds/QuicheKolgate
Summary: I'm only kinda sorry for this just bc I know it's not well written.George visits Florida one last time.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Its Too Late

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short fic, a few paragraphs, bc I had the concept of Dream's love being unrequited for years. They're pretty old in this so like,,, there's that as well. I had one person tell me it made them sad so I'm running with that lol.

"George!" A rough voice called out, as George stepped up to the baggage claim. He turned to see a taller man approaching him, graying blonde hair swaying slightly with each step he took towards his old friend. He laughed and clasped the man in a strong hug, or at least as strong as he could manage, releasing after a moment to retrieve his bag before it disappeared. "Dream," he shouldered the bag and smiled up at the blonde. "It's been too long."  
"C'mon you old fart," Dream laughed and threw an arm around him, "We can reminisce and say our 'I missed you's in the car, my knees are killing me."  
George laughed again and walked with Dream out of the airport.

Hours later they both are sat in the dining room of Dream's quiet home, laughing and enjoying an early dinner as the sun sets through curtained windows.  
"It's nice to be back in Florida after so many years," George smiled and Dream returned it. "It's good to have you back... how long do you plan to stay?"  
"Oh not long," the brunette picks at his sandwich, "A couple of weeks. The kids can only watch my house for so long, they have their own lives, you know," he chuckled. "But I want it to be a nice last visit... getting too old for this back and forth."  
Dream hummed, "You could always stay." George glanced up. "Let the kids sell your house, move here and live out the best years like a normal retiree." Dream wouldn't meet his gaze.  
"I- I can't," George sighed and pushed his plate away, resting his arms on the table, "I'm too old, it's too much, I-"  
"You know I always meant it."  
"Meant… what?" George furrowed his brow at the change in conversation. "The jokes- I mean, they weren't jokes to me. The flirting. Over the years. Everything I said to you. I always meant it." George took in a sharp breath, but Dream continued.  
"I know you never took it that way, or maybe you did and you were scared off. I let up after you got married, and after… But always. I loved you so much George," his breath hitched, his voice coming out rougher, "I still do. I know we're older, and it's been this long, but we can have a nice life here, together, honest." He looked up, but George wouldn't meet his eyes, instead staring at his hands folded on the table.  
They sat in silence, had it been 10 seconds, minutes, or hours, Dream couldn't tell. But finally…  
"I'm too old, Dream," George whispered, a repetition of his statement earlier, "It's - it's too much- I can't -" He raised his gaze to Dream's own, eyes glossy from tears yet to fall. "Why," he croaked, not trusting his voice, "Why did you wait so long?"  
Dream sighed and glanced away again. "You were so happy. Happy without me, I didn't think you needed me as I needed you. So I waited." He swallowed. "Life took a turn no one was expecting, and I'm so sorry, and I didn't want to bring it up so soon after she passed but," he looked back to his old friend, eyes sad, "You stopped coming around. It didn't feel right to bring it up over a phone call. I wanted to tell you in person but… the years just kept rolling by, you kept living a happy life, I didn't want to interrupt that peace. I- I thought maybe now-"  
George reached across the table and placed his hands over Dream's, silencing his rambling. "I always thought…" he spoke low, a tear threatening to fall. "It was just in the back of my mind, that you maybe felt the same, that it wasn't a joke, that-" he choked back a sob bubbling up from his chest, and retracted his hands to place in his lap, "I can't." He began to let the tears fall. "It's too late."


End file.
